Air treatment devices enable users to treat the air around them, for example the air in their homes. While air treatment devices can be provided with sensors that measure parameters relating to air quality, not all air treatment devices have such sensors. Furthermore, the sensing operation (i.e. what is sensed) by such sensors may be limited. For these reasons, consumers often purchase separate air sensors.